Révolutionnaire
by Sweet Nightangel
Summary: Paris. 1968. Eles não eram apenas dois estudantes da Sorbonne, eram duas pessoas combatendo por ideais completamente diferentes. Os movimentos daquela data mudariam para sempre a vida dos dois. Projeto Around the World -Paris, da sessão DHr do 6V.


__N/A: Révolutionnaire, do francês, revolucionário. Acho que combina com a fic. Vocês vão entender o porquê. : )

* * *

_La fille danse, quand elle joue avec moi  
Et je pense, que je l'aime des fois  
Le silence, n'ose pas dis-donc  
Quand on est ensemble, mettre les mots  
Sur la petite dodo. *  
_**The professor (La fille danse), Damien Rice**

_**Maio, 1968**_

Era uma primavera absurdamente quente em Paris.

Ela chegou para ele, os olhos castanhos brilhando, panfletos e uma estranha conversa sobre direitos dos trabalhadores, das pessoas, sobre o fim da Guerra. Os cabelos desgrenhados presos de qualquer jeito em um rabo de cavalo e vestida de uma maneira que ele poderia jurar que ela estudava Filosofia –ou algo ainda pior.

Sua vontade inicial era listar todas as empresas que seu pai tinha controle e desencorajá-la a até mesmo respirar na sua frente. No entanto, a maneira com que ela argumentava, e o brilho de decisão em seus olhos chamaram a atenção dele.

Acabou lhe pagando um café.

Descobriu que ela cursava Ciências Sociais –ele quase acertara, pensou –e que era uma das maiores envolvidas nas mobilizações dos estudantes.

Resolveu testa-la e fez todas as perguntas que poderia fazer para colocar o movimento em uma posição difícil. Usou todo o seu sarcasmo, e ela percebeu o desdém óbvio quando ele perguntou se ela realmente acreditava naquilo.

Ficou rindo sozinho quando ela deixou o café furiosa.

* * *

Chovia, e ela o viu no meio da multidão.

Os cabelos loiros, o rosto fino, a expressão de quem tinha o mundo inteiro aos seus pés. Não sabia o nome dele, mas sabia que deveria ser alguém importante –pela conversa dele aquela tarde no café, pelas roupas elegantes, pelo obvio desprezo que ele tinha pela população em geral.

Não estava junto dos membros da passeata, observava da segurança de uma janela do Quartier Latin.

Ele sorriu ao vê-la também, e ela tentou ignorar. Sentiu as bochechas vermelhas e se preocupou em continuar incentivando os demais estudantes. Quando a polícia veio para tentar combate-los, e a única preocupação dela era se proteger e proteger os seus colegas, teve certeza de vislumbrar outro sorriso do alto da mesma janela que antes a observava.

Não faltava muito para que ela odiasse aquele rapaz.

* * *

"Você conseguiu escapar da prisão então?".

Ele se divertiu com o olhar furioso dela. Podia ver o rosto machucado, o braço enfaixado. Era óbvio que ela escapara por muito pouco, e nada ilesa.

"O que alguém como você faz aqui?"

"Sou da Sorbonne, tanto quanto você. Ainda posso andar pelo campus, até onde eu sei".

Ela o observou com evidente surpresa nos olhos castanhos.

"Mas..."

"Não vou ajudar nessa paralisação idiota. Mas ainda posso passear pelo campus, não?" ele repetiu, pondo ênfase na última frase.

"Você não deveria sair espalhando sua posição por aqui então, não no momento. Não quando temos o apoio da grande maioria dos alunos".

"Eu sei disso. Mas convenhamos" ele deu um sorriso de desdém igual ao do café "a minha posição sobre o Movimento não é nenhuma novidade para você".

Ela se descobriu sorrindo com o mesmo desdém.

"Hermione Granger, prazer"

"Draco Malfoy"

* * *

"Então você é filho de um dos donos da Aviation Sud? Deveria ter imaginado."

Ele olhou com raiva para ela. Havia dois dias que os estudantes estavam em protesto com os funcionários de seu pai –seus funcionários, de certa forma –que haviam parado de trabalhar.

Ela estava à frente, quando o viu atravessar a horda furiosa e entrar com seu pai na empresa. Ela estava tão impregnada naquilo tudo que ele já não conseguia mais ver uma placa de rebelião, um bando de estudantes com ar conspirador, sem pensar nela. Em seus ideais idiotas e comunistas de liberdade.

A Renault havia parado naquele dia também, e os operários assumido o controle da gerência. Seu pai estava enlouquecido com aquilo tudo. Não parava de dizer que a cada dia de greve, perdia milhares de francos. Sua mãe tentava o acalmar dizendo que aquilo passaria em breve, mas parecia ela mesma preocupada.

Lógico que estavam todos preocupados. Sua mãe já estava tencionando envia-lo para a Universidade de Lund na Suíça, onde ela dizia que não havia os comunistas da Sorbonne. Ele se recusara terminantemente, e continuaria recusando até que fosse possível.

Ou até ele mesmo perder a paciência com aquilo.

"E o que _seu_ pai faz, por acaso? Sai por aí também espalhando panfletos e querendo acabar com qualquer ordem social?"

Ela abriu o maior sorriso do mundo ao responder:

"Meu pai é dentista".

* * *

Ele representava tudo que ela detestava: os jogos de poder e opressão, aquele conservadorismo cego, o dinheiro de muitos concentrado em poucas mãos.

Detestava a forma arrogante com que ele olhava os demais estudantes, as roupas caras e os comentários secos de que tudo aquilo não passava de conversa sem sentido.

Não entendia o porquê ele fazia questão de se manter próximo das movimentações se era tão absolutamente contra; a presença dele a fazia sentir-se incomodada.

Malfoy. Má fé. Nunca antes ela vira um sobrenome que combinasse tanto com seu dono.

Teve vontade de denunciá-lo aos demais estudantes, tira-lo de perto. Mas ele era tão estudante da Sorbonne quanto ela, tinha os mesmos direitos de andar pelo campus, de observar seus colegas nos protestos e passeatas, assim como o fez naquela tarde, da janela do Quartier Latin –um bairro que parecia boêmio demais para alguém como ele, ela pensava. Por que não morava com o pai rico? Ou aquela janela não pertenceria ele, talvez a algum amigo igualmente bem nascido, no entanto mais bon vivant?

Ouvia Ron ao seu lado, falando alegre que os protestos estavam dando certo. Queria se concentrar naquilo. Não entendia porque não estava conseguindo.

A janela do Quartier Latin. Gostaria de saber o que havia dentro dela.

* * *

Ele a viu com um rapaz ruivo, um dia depois. Estavam abraçados de maneira que parecia quase indecente, em sua opinião.

O rapaz parecia pobre –mas qual daqueles estudantes comunistas não parecia? Ela com seus cabelos soltos, brilhando num tom quase loiro escuro, cabelos absurdamente cheios que poderiam ser muito melhores tratados.

Não que ela parecesse se preocupar com isso. Sua maldita greve e seus malditos ideais eram muito mais importantes, ao que ele podia reparar. E seu maldito sobrenome inglês.

Provavelmente era isso que justificava o porquê de ela ser tão absurdamente sem sentido, sem amor pelo dinheiro –provavelmente nem o dela nem o dos outros. Explicava também o porquê ela estava comandando uma revolução e agredindo a economia e a ordem geral da Mãe França.

Aliás, quem se importava se havia uma guerra no Vietnã? Aquilo era assunto de americanos, não de franceses. Não havia o porquê _daquele _protesto também.

Pensou em procurar pelo consultório de Granger e lhe contar o que a filhinha e a maldita herança inglesa que ele a deixara andavam fazendo pela Sorbonne e pelas ruas de Paris. Pensou duas vezes. Ingleses. O pai dela deveria é estar a incentivando.

* * *

24 de maio. Charles de Gaulle anunciava que os protestos surtiram efeito e as reformas educacionais que eles tanto pediam seriam feitas. E o melhor: os grevistas também receberiam aumento salarial. Aquilo era melhor do que eles poderiam esperar.

Beijou Ron num misto de excitação e felicidade –e não se importava com o que as pessoas mais velhas diriam. Eles pregavam liberdade. Finalmente estavam vencendo.

Foram as ruas em comemoração. Não haviam vencido a guerra por assim dizer, mas aquela era uma importante batalha.

Observou a janela do Quartier Latin. Viu olhos cinzas, a observando, sérios. Teve a impressão de ver um rápido sorriso.

Deveria ser apenas impressão.

* * *

As greves continuavam, a economia perdia cada vez mais dinheiro. Depois que os funcionários da Renault vaiaram até mesmo o secretário da Confederação Geral do Trabalho que tanto os defendia, ele teve que rir seco e concordar com as palavras de seu pai sobre como era inconseqüente deixar que as classes inferiores agissem sem repressão.

Não entendia o que mais eles desejavam. Tinham ganho seu maldito aumento, a educação teria uma verba maior –queriam por acaso realmente acabar com uma guerra do outro lado do mundo? Ou com a sociedade inteira?

Viu olhos castanhos brilharem contra os seus, em um tom de desafio.

"Estamos vencendo. Ainda acha o nosso protesto fadado ao fracasso?".

"Olá para você também, Granger. Embora não possa dizer que é um prazer em vê-la.".

"Não me respondeu, Malfoy".

Ele respirou fundo. Olhos castanhos, cabelo cheio solto, caindo em mechas quase douradas pelo rosto delicado, um pouco melhor dos machucados resultantes dos enfrentamentos com a polícia parisiense. O desleixo cuidadoso em toda a aparência dela e a maldita mania de o desafiar quando ele menos se sentia disposto para tanto.

Ela era líder entre os estudantes da Sorbonne. Ele ainda procurava o que afinal seus colegas haviam visto nela para deixar alguém tão fora de qualquer padrão conduzi-los pelas ruas de Paris.

Seu pai o mataria se soubesse, sua própria dignidade o mataria se ele não estivesse tão... fascinado, incomodado com tudo aquilo.

"O que acha de tomarmos um vinho e eu lhe dou uma segunda chance de me provar que não vai acabar perdendo tudo no final? Porque é isso que vai acabar acontecendo".

Ele estava com medo de que ela acabasse ganhando. Mas ela não tinha como saber, certo?

* * *

O apartamento do Quartier Latin.

Os olhos dela brilharam ao percorrer o apartamento pequeno e boêmio. Mas infinitamente rico –móveis de qualidade, decoração de qualidade, tudo muito _caro_.

E ela preferia morrer a admitir, mas o caro era infinitamente bonito.

"É seu?".

Ele deu de ombros "Sim".

"Não me parece nada luxuoso como o que eu tinha imaginado para alguém como você".

"Um filho da mãe engomadinho, você quer dizer? Não me olhe assim, Granger, sei que deve ser o que você fala de mim pelas minhas costas".

"Sou mais educada do que isso".

"Não é o que parece entrando em confrontos com a polícia"

"São coisas diferente, Malfoy".

Ele alcançou uma taça. Vinho da melhor qualidade.

Tudo aquilo parecia quase uma afronta.

"Então me explique".

Ele observava os olhos dela, uma fúria contida, e sorriu. Riqueza atraía, beleza atraía, qualidade atraía. Ele podia ver o quão furiosa ela estava com a situação em que ele a colocara. Diante de tudo contra o qual ela lutava.

Tudo poderia ser extremamente tentador.

* * *

Ela falava rápido, tentando ser o mais coerente possível, o mais educada possível, o mais lógica e o mais convincente possível. Falou sobre liberdade, sobre igualdade, sobre um mundo diferente do que conheciam.

Observava a expressão dele, que se mantinha variando do desprezo ao interesse.

_Ela precisava prender a atenção dele._

* * *

Ela tentava falar sem tocar no vinho, mas ele reparou que ela bebia quase que involuntariamente a determinados intervalos.

Ela poderia ser absurdamente convincente ele notou. Não gostava disso.

_Era tentador demais. _Para ele também.

* * *

"Ainda acho" ele falou lentamente "que é idiotice da parte de vocês".

"Ao menos estamos fazendo nossa parte, e não nos escondendo a sombra de nossos pais".

Ele mordeu o lábio. Tomou um gole de vinho, tentou parecer seguro.

"Você parece desarmada, já que começou a partir para a agressão pessoal".

"E você parece uma criança mimada, que não quer dar o braço a torcer".

"Para que eu daria o braço a torcer se eu não estou errado?".

Ela respirou fundo, furiosa. Largou a taça em cima de uma mesinha.

"Você não quer enxergar a verdade, Malfoy. Pois bem, fique nesse seu mundinho falso".

Ela estava saindo, ele segurou o braço dela.

Olhos prata. Ele esbanjava a riqueza até na cor dos olhos. Como tudo o mais do apartamento, era bonito. Tentador.

Olhos castanhos. Ele adoraria dizer que eram comuns, mas não conseguia. Havia algum tom diferente de marrom ali, misturado em meio a toda aquela raiva e decisão, e ele sentiu uma necessidade súbita de encontrá-lo.

Ela procurou os lábios dele. O gosto era bom.

* * *

Ela o beijou com suavidade, os lábios tocando os seus com uma delicadeza que o surpreendeu e ele estava também surpreso consigo mesmo por conseguir corresponde-la com a mesma delicadeza. As mãos dele correram pelas costas e cintura dela, a puxando lentamente para perto, e a acomodando entre suas pernas. As mãos dela corriam pela sua nuca e desciam para os braços dele.

Ele sabia que havia o rapaz ruivo em algum lugar lá fora, a esperando com crédulo amor e segurança. Isso não importava. Isso não o impedia de abrir a blusa dela lentamente, enquanto ela observava e sorria em silêncio.

Assim como não a impediu de beijar a nuca dele descendo para a camisa que ela abria enquanto ele fechava os olhos e a ajudava a tirar a camisa para então retirar o sutiã dela e acariciar os mamilos com a mesma leveza com que ela percorria suas costas.

Ela gemeu baixinho e ele a puxou para a cama dele, deixando que ela caísse por cima de si, puxando a saia que ela usava para baixo até que a retirou.

Eles se olharam por um instante, o cinza contra o castanho. Ele ainda procurava o tom diferente que tornava os olhos marrons tão bonitos. A beijou com suavidade, e ela abria sua calça, passando a mão no volume dela. Ele gemeu.

Não foi nada difícil para ambos remover o que restava das roupas íntimas, e ele a posicionou dentro dele, os dois se movendo lentamente, num mesmo ritmo, até que ele acelerou e ela o beijou com mais intensidade, os dois em uma sincronia que ele jamais imaginaria que pudessem ter. Ele provava a pele dela, tentava aproveitar o máximo possível de tudo aquilo. Gozou pouco depois dela, a segurando com força pela cintura e a aproximando de si para a boca dele.

Ela se deitou ao seu lado, e havia riso nos olhos castanhos e as bochechas estava coradas, o cabelo cheio completamente bagunçado. Segurava sua mão com força.

Ela nunca parecera tão linda.

* * *

30 de maio. Era a vez de os conservadores, aqueles contra a greve, contra o maldito Partido Comunista e seus levantes, marchar.

Agora até mesmo o Partido Comunista estava ao lado deles, no entanto. Haviam entregado seus comandos às forças de direita, e impedido uma deposição governamental.

Porque tudo não passava de um jogo de poder estúpido, de quem receberia mais ficando na retaguarda.

Ele estava lá, ao lado de Blaise, seu melhor amigo. Até mesmo seu pai estava na marcha, dizendo que se aquela era a única maneira de o governo ver que eles não estavam gostando nada daquilo, que assim fosse.

Levantou os olhos ao percorrer a Quartier Latin.

Olhos castanhos o observavam de uma das janelas. Sorriu em desafio.

* * *

Um ano depois, ele a viu em sua formatura.

Não sabia quem a havia convidado –ela se tornara bastante popular após instigar os protestos, até mesmo entre seus colegas.

A greve acabara no fim do junho anterior, e tudo voltara a ser maravilhosamente como antes. Mas alguns insistiam em dizer que algo mudara. Ele insistia em dizer que não enxergava o quê.

Os cabelos dela estavam lisos e bem penteados. O vestido azul-gelo a deixava maravilhosamente bonita. Ela ria, dançando com um de seus amigos.

Era quase doloroso admitir, mas ela estava mais elegante que a maioria de suas colegas.

Os olhos deles cruzaram. Ele nunca descobrira qual era o tom que tornava-os tão diferentes. Não importava mais, também.

Ela sorriu, e ele devolveu o sorriso em resposta.

A França ainda era exatamente a mesma França de antes dos movimentos.

O diferente estava neles.

* * *

*:___(A garota dança, quando ela brinca comigo_

___E eu penso que a amo às vezes  
O silêncio, não ousa dizer  
Quando estamos juntos coloca as palavras  
Em um pequeno descanso.)_

N/A: Faz um milhão de anos que está escrita, mas eu desisti de publicá-la em partes. Aqui está inteira. O contexto histórico é real, inclusive datas e acontecimentos. Só o Draco e a Mione que não são. Hahaha. Mas vai saber se não houve um casal assim? : )

Reviews se gostaram, please.


End file.
